Diminuta debilidad
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: Su primer día de vuelta en el trabajo y en lo único que puede pensar ella es en el hombre que ha dejado en casa -. ONE-SHOT. Si te gusta la dulzura, haz clic. Disfrutadla!


**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

—¡Eh, Beckett! —la voz de Esposito la trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

—¿Qué? …Oh, perdona Espo, ¿decías? —Beckett alzó la vista y miró al otro lado de la oficina abierta, donde se encontraba su detective.

—¿Ya estás pensando en él? —Ryan dijo desde su silla, con el tapón de un bolígrafo metido en la boca. Tanto él como Esposito llevaban una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

—¿Qué? No…, no. Yo sólo… —se le apagó la voz y sintió que se ruborizaba. No podía negar lo que era obvio.

—Ya… Lo entendemos —Esposito movió las cejas y le dio con el codo a Ryan. Ambos se acercaron hasta la mesa de Kate.

—Le echas de menos —Ryan dijo alegremente mientras se sentaba en el borde del escritorio de Beckett. Ella les hizo callar por miedo a que alguien pasando cerca les oyera.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus caras sonrientes, sus divertidas pero comprensivas miradas, y lanzó los brazos al aire en señal de rendición y suspiró. Inclinándose hacia delante, apoyó los brazos sobre su mesa.

—Vale, sí. Le echo de menos —confesó Beckett en voz baja para que nadie más la pudiera oír—. Han pasado cuatro horas y ya le echo de menos —murmuró y se dejó caer hacia atrás en su silla. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. Había echado de menos el trabajo, mucho, pero ahora que le tenía a él era diferente.

—No te preocupes. Eso lleva su tiempo —Esposito trató de ser comprensivo.

—Va a venir de todos modos, ¿no? —Ryan preguntó.

Beckett miró su reloj.

—Tendría que estar aquí en una hora —dijo con una media sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios—. La capitana accedió a dejarle venir una hora cada día, por ahora —la mente de Kate empezó a divagar de nuevo, pero al levantar la vista captó las miradas burlonas de ambos detectives mirándola fijamente. Ella se puso seria—. De acuerdo caballeros, de vuelta al asunto… ¿Dónde nos encontramos en el caso? ¿Algo nuevo?

Ellos de inmediato se enderezaron e irguieron los hombros, cambiando el chip a modo profesional.

—Hemos rastreado la última llamada que la víctima recibió en su móvil... —comenzó Esposito y luego Ryan le cogió el hilo.

—...Vino de un teléfono público en la esquina noroeste de… —Ryan comprobó los datos en su bloc de notas—, Broome con la calle Orchard, en la zona baja del este de la cuidad.

—De acuerdo. Vosotros dos id hasta allí y —fue interrumpida por los chicos.

—Y comprobar si hay cámaras de seguridad y testigos —los dos detectives dijeron al unísono. Ella les dirigió una mirada fulminante y luego les hizo un gesto para que se marcharan. Se fueron silbando alegremente hacia el ascensor.

Kate giró su silla y miró hacia la —todavía muy vacía— pizarra. Apenas contenía un par de datos que habían recopilado del homicidio. Dado que llevaban solamente media mañana en el caso, no estaba tan mal. Sólo podía ser su suerte; el primer día de vuelta al trabajo y un cuerpo fresco decide aparecer antes de salir el sol. Una llamada a las 5:45 a.m. y Beckett estaba saliendo por la puerta de casa antes de que sus sábanas se hubieran enfriado.

Su mente viajó hasta casa, a… ¡No, Kate! Concéntrate, pensó. La víctima —55 años de edad, abogado de alta clase— fue encontrada detrás de un contenedor de basura en un estrecho callejón. Un solo disparo a la cabeza, estilo de ejecución. Puesto que todavía tenía encima la cartera y el móvil, un robo podía ser descartado. Pero una cosa sí que faltaba, sus llaves. Así que después de examinar la escena del crimen, ella y los chicos se habían dirigido al doble ático de la víctima y lo encontraron patas arriba. Los técnicos forenses estaban ahora analizando el apartamento. Lo más seguro es que alguien quisiera algo de la víctima por lo que valía la pena matarle. Muy posiblemente algo relacionado con uno de sus casos legales. Beckett estaba esperando una lista con los nombres de los clientes del abogado.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Beckett había leído el informe preliminar de la autopsia que Lanie le había hecho al abogado, y ahora estaba revisando las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad de un banco cercano a la escena del crimen. Su cabeza se levantaba cada vez que oía el '_ding_' del ascensor o las puertas abrirse. Y cada vez volvía a bajar la vista a la pantalla de su ordenador, decepcionada. Veinte minutos más pasaron. A Kate le estaba constando mucho trabajo concentrarse. No era capaz de prestar atención a la gente que pasaba caminando por delante de la cámara de seguridad del cajero automático. Se puso en pie, cogió el marcador azul y añadió algo más de información en la pizarra. Cuando hubo terminado, dio un paso atrás y se apoyó contra su mesa, contemplando su trabajo. El ascensor paró en la planta de homicidios, pero esta vez se abstuvo de mirar por encima de su hombro. Risas masculinas le llegaron a sus oídos. Esposito, Ryan y…

Se apresuró, sin llegar a correr, para encontrarse con ellos a medio camino.

—Ya era hora —dijo ella, frunciéndole el ceño a Castle—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

—Perdona cielo. Hace una mañana tan espléndida que decidimos venir andando —sonrió él y Beckett no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. A continuación aflojó las correas y cogió a su bebé de la mochila portabebés atada alrededor del pecho y la espalda de Castle.

—¡Beckett, le has despertado! —la reprendió Esposito.

—Estaba durmiendo tan profundamente… —le dijo Ryan.

—¡Callaos los dos! —dijo ella mientras acunaba al bebé de tres meses en sus brazos—. Es mi hijo y puedo hacer lo que quiera con él.

—Lo que os digo chicos —Castle interrumpió—. El niño la siente. Quiero decir que realmente _puede sentir_ su presencia —explicó—. Cuando Kate da un paso dentro de la habitación, los ojos del bebé se abren de golpe. Siempre —la mirada de Rick se posó sobre Kate y el bebé—. Nunca he visto algo parecido. Un verdadero vínculo entre madre e hijo.

Ella plantó una docena de besos en la cabeza y las suaves mejillas del bebé.

—Hola cariño —le arrulló mientras se dirigía a su mesa y se sentaba en su silla. Los tres hombres la siguieron—. Mama te ha echado mucho, muchísimo de menos —le susurró al bebé al oído.

Castle dejó la bolsa de los pañales sobre su silla y se terminó de desatar la mochila portabebés.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Me has echado de menos? —Castle preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Claro —respondió ella en voz baja de forma automática, y sin apartar los ojos de su hijo. Oyó que los chicos se aclaraban la garganta y miró hacia arriba. Ambos estaban mirándola con una mueca de incomodidad en sus rostros.

—Creo que has herido los sentimientos de papá —dijo Esposito, y los dos detectives desviaron su mirada hacia Castle.

—¿Qué? —Kate también volvió la vista hacia Castle. Las comisuras de sus labios estaban curvadas hacia abajo y tenía una mirada de dolor reflejada en el rostro. Beckett a veces creía que tenía dos bebés en casa. Pero esa era una de las cualidades que le gustaba de él. Asegurándose de que no había nadie más a su alrededor, se levantó, se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla—. Por supuesto que te he echado de menos —le murmuró.

Castle pasó un brazo por detrás de su cintura, sosteniéndola cerca, y le dio un profundo beso en la boca. La pilló por sorpresa y sus labios se fundieron con los de él por acto reflejo. Castle llevó su otra mano a la nuca de Kate y entrelazó los dedos en su pelo.

La detective oyó a gente carraspear. Alguien incluso silbó. Rompió el beso y miró a su alrededor. Media comisaría estaba mirando en su dirección. Esposito tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y tenía una sonrisa descarada en los labios. Ryan los miraba entre divertido y repugnado. Las mejillas de Beckett se sonrojaron profundamente.

—Eh…, estás sujetando un bebé en tus brazos jefa —dijo Ryan, arqueando las cejas—. No es nada que debiera ver todavía.

—Si necesitáis algo de tiempo a solas… —insinuó Esposito. Entonces dio un paso hacia delante y robó al bebé de entre los brazos de su madre—. Eh, pequeñín. Ven aquí con tus tíos.

Kate empezó a protestar pero decidió dejarlo ir. La multitud aún los estaba mirando.

—¡Está bien, gente! ¡Se acabó el espectáculo! —exclamó, y todo el mundo se dispersó, regresando a sus mesas y retomando sus actividades.

—¡Eh! ¡Lleva puesta la camiseta que le regalamos! —Esposito rió.

Cuando había nacido, Espo y Ryan le habían dado al bebé una monada de camiseta gris de la policía que decía: 'NYPD: lo más fino y mono de Nueva York'. El pequeño también llevaba puestos unos suaves pantalones de chándal blancos, a juego con una sudadera con capucha y calcetines.

—Entonces… ¿me pones al día? —Castle preguntó.

Beckett se volvió y él señaló la pizarra.

—Claro. Eh… William Gable, un abogado, fue hallado esta madrugada por el servicio de recogida de basuras —Kate miró de reojo hacia dónde Esposito y Ryan estaban jugando con el bebé y sonrió. Le estaban cantando al bebé y éste reía suavemente. Beckett se volvió de nuevo hacia Castle y continuó—, Recibió un disparo en la cabeza

—¿Estilo de ejecución? —la interrumpió Castle.

—Sí, una bala de 9mm. Su casa ha sido puesta patas arriba. Hablamos con el conserje de su edificio. Vio a la víctima por última vez ayer por la tarde. Dijo que llevaba un maletín pero no lo hemos encontrado, así que probablemente el asesino se lo llevó con él. ¡Chicos! —llamó Kate y les hizo señas para que vinieran—. ¿Qué me habéis traído de vuestro viaje?

—Ah, sí —Esposito levantó un dedo. Le entregó el bebé a Ryan y sacó su pequeña libreta de notas—. Hemos tenido suerte. Hay una cámara de tráfico que apunta directamente a la cabina telefónica. Nos van a enviar el vídeo. También hemos hablado con la propietaria de una tienda de tejanos que hay delante del teléfono público. Una tal… Melanie Fanner. Vive encima de su tienda. Estaba en casa anoche y dice que oyó a un tío gritar… —Esposito siguió leyendo de sus apuntes.

—De acuerdo, buen trabajo caballeros. Vamos a

El bebé empezó a llorar y todas las cabezas se giraron hacia Ryan.

—Yo no he hecho nada. Lo juro —el detective se defendió.

Beckett le cogió el bebé de los brazos.

—No te alteres, Kevin. Sólo tiene hambre —dijo ella, y metió su dedo meñique en la boca del bebé. El pequeño se calló al instante—. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando nazca tu niña? —le chinchó.

—Bueno…, todavía me quedan cuatro meses para prepararme —dijo Ryan, encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Vas a tener una niña? ¿Cómo es que yo no lo sabía? —Castle se quejó.

—Nos enteramos ayer de que es una niña —la sonrisa de Ryan era inmensa.

—¡Enhorabuena, hombre! —Castle atrajo a Ryan hacia sí y le dio un abrazo de oso—. ¡Jenny tiene que estar encantada!

—Bueno, Espo. Tú y Lanie tendríais que ser los siguientes —Kate le dio un codazo a su camarada. Los ojos de Esposito se abrieron como platos.

—¡Sí, Javier! ¿Cuándo le vas a hacer la gran pregunta a Lanie? —comentó Ryan con aire de suficiencia.

—¡Hé, hé! —Esposito levantó las manos—. Yo… Nosotros sólo… ¡No es de vuestra _incumbencia_!

Todos se rieron del detective repentinamente aturullado.

—Muy bien —Beckett dijo—, Voy a darle de comer a este pequeño.

Esposito dio un paso hacia Kate.

—Todavía… Esto…, ya sabes —se señaló el pecho con un dedo—. ¿Todavía le… amamantas? —tartamudeó finalmente.

—Claro… ¿Por eso Gates nos ha permitido que le traigamos cada día? —Kate explicó despacio, arqueando las cejas. Esposito asintió, comprendiendo, y sonrió tímidamente. Ella se dio la vuelta y cogió la bolsa del bebé de camino a la sala de entrevistas.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde, Beckett estaba cómodamente sentada en uno de los nuevos sofás que la comisaría había comprado, cuando Castle entró en la sala. Cerró las persianas de las ventanas más próximas a Kate, se sentó a su lado, y se inclinó hacia delante para rozar un beso sobre el castaño pelo del bebé.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Es duro? —preguntó él en una voz suave y dulce. Ella le miró a los ojos.

—Es más difícil de lo que pensaba —murmuró y cogió uno de los pies del bebé en su mano.

Castle presionó sus labios contra la sien de Kate.

—No he visto a Gates en su oficina —susurró él.

—Tenía una reunión en las oficinas centrales. Volverá más tarde.

Castle tatareó un '_mmm_' y luego propuso:

—Podría quedarme un rato más.

Ella soltó una suave carcajada.

—Gracias, pero estaría demasiado distraída —se pausó y, a continuación, añadió—, Además, el niño necesita dormir en una cama de verdad, no en brazos de todo el mundo.

—Podría ir a casa y traer la sillita del coche —ofreció Castle, con una sonrisa y levantando las cejas.

—Gracias, pero… necesito hacer esto.

Kate apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Castle y miró al bebé. El pequeño la estaba observando con ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, su diminuta mano descansando sobre el pecho de su madre, cerca de su boquita.

—Está bien —Castle la besó en la cabeza—. Voy a ver si los chicos necesitan ayuda.

* * *

—De acuerdo, chicos. Son casi las cinco, lo que yo llamo el final de mi jornada laboral —anunció Beckett al levantarse de la silla—. Me voy a casa con mi chico.

—¿No quieres decir _tus chicos_? ¿_En plural_? —Esposito le tomó el pelo.

Kate le lanzó un bolígrafo pero falló. Cogió su bolso y su chaqueta y miró a los chicos.

—¡Nos vemos! —exclamó.

—Que tengas una buena noche —dijo Ryan.

—¡Adiós! —dijo Esposito—. ¡Dale un beso de mi parte!

—¿Tanto echas de menos a Castle, Esposito? —dijo ella por encima del hombro, burlándose de él.

* * *

Beckett programó el despertador para que sonara antes y así poder tener algo más de tiempo con él antes de marcharse a trabajar. Aun así, lo que la despertó la mañana siguiente fue el sonido de un suave balbuceo. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el moisés, el cuál colgaba del techo del dormitorio. En cuanto el bebé la vio, sonrió y agitó los brazos.

—Buenos días, amor —susurró Kate y él chilló en respuesta. Ella se rió en voz baja—. Shhh, vas a despertar a papá —murmuró a la vez que lo cogía en brazos—. ¿Tienes hambre? Vamos a darte de comer y dejar que tu padre duerma un poco más —le susurró mientras salía al salón con él.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Kate tumbó al bebé, profundamente dormido, en la pequeña cuna. Luego se arrodilló junto a Castle, quien todavía dormía plácidamente, y le besó los labios.

—Te veo luego —le susurró.

—Te quiero —balbuceó él.

Mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada, Beckett vaciló. Volvió a entrar en el loft y un minuto más tarde volvió a salir y se fue a la comisaría.

* * *

Castle se despertó y alargó la mano. Kate ya se había ido y sus sábanas estaban frías. Levantándose de la cama, caminó hasta el moisés y vio al bebé dormido con su pequeño pulgar metido en la boca. Castle sonrió y salió del dormitorio para dirigirse a la cocina. Algo junto a la entrada captó su atención. Acercándose hasta la puerta principal, cogió la nota que había dentro de la sillita del coche y leyó:

_—Tráete la sillita contigo cuando vengas a la comisaría. Yo también te quiero._

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por dedicarme algo de vuestro tiempo!**


End file.
